Kingdom Hearts:Legend's Quest IV: Memories
{{InfoStory |name= Kingdom Hearts Legend's Quest IV: Memories |image=|kana= |romanji= |developer=SoraDragonCalibur |genre=ActionRPG mode=Single Player,Muliplayer(online) Everything is kept the same,expect the game play is different and Ventus now has his own story after the Player beats "their" story. Gameplay KH LQ now has deck commands and the player may swtich from different styles of fighting after recieving them, besides their own. The fighting styles come with different deck commands they can have, while the Player can have some from each when not using the styles. The styles are Warrior, Mage, Darkness, Soul, Divine,Soldier ,Ninja,and Awakened. Story The Player is now on his way to a world that his Master once spoke of, thinking he could find something there. Flash Back:"Master Xesthan: Have a told I ever told you about the Oracle of the Ancients? Player: No, what is it Master? Master Xesthan: From as far as anyone knows, no one knows what it is. Since I my ancestor is the first keyblade wielder, I happen to hold the information. Only two of the most reliable off springs in the family can pass it on, the less that know the better. Player: So do any of your brothers or sisters know? Master Xesthan: Only my older brother,but he died 15 years ago...... I don't have any sisters. Anyway, the Oracle of the Ancients is a libriary full of information you could never get your hands on, this archives was made by the first keyblade master in hopes that the information may provide use in the future." (In space) Player: Master said, that in order to find the world with the library, you must have a misson that is of the most importance. Huh? *sees a world* I should check it out. The Player lands in the world Deita. (The world is mostly deserted, and the Oracle of the Ancients is before the Player) Player: So, this is it. *goes inside* I should practice my skills while I'm getting there. *the Player goes through the tutorial until they reach the library* Player: Woah! This is amazing, all of these books! ???: You still have your thrist of knowlegde after all of these years, I can't blame you. I've been studying this libriary for eternity. Player:! Who are you? ???: I'm Hiruzen, the keeper of this library. Player: What do you mean by eternity? Hiruzen: The first keyblade wielder made me immortal so that I may watch over this library. Any how, I know about your misson. Follow me. *They walk past several halls until they reach the room with the statues* Player: What is this? Hiruzen: These are all of your past lives. Remarkable, isn't it. There are about 600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 lives in total counting yourself. Player......wow..... Player: What is this hole or whatever this is? Hiruzen: Well, this the *knocks the Player into the pit as it starts glowing green* Player:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hiruzen: This is where it begins. The Player lands in the world, Ancient Battle Grounds. Player: Where the heck am I? Warrior: Chief! Cheif! *salutes to Player* We've got heartless coming at us from all sides, out numbering us, sir! Player:(Wait a second, *looks at himself* I appear to have taken shape as one of the past lives) Warrior 2: As Chief of the Emperor's Army, what will you do?! (The Player's apperance is as a young man in green armor) Player: All warriors will attack one side, mages will attack another, archers will attack the third side, and I will attack the fourth personally! Warrior 3: Are you sure, Chief? Player: As Keyblade Master, and mastery of Keyblade archery I won't let them win! Start the plans now! *I've learned something already huh? I know how to use my keyblade as bow and arrow, and I can still use my regular fighting style here, good.) (The battle gets startedand the heartless appear) Player: It looks like I'll have to fight with everything I've got! *the Player surprisingly defeats the 300,000,000 heartless easily. Player: Wow..... I didn't know I had that kind of power. *a Darkside appears,but this time it's 13x it's size* Player: What is this! *after the battle, the Player wins* Player:Elemental Arrow Shot! *the heartless vanishes* Warrior: We've won! Mage: As long as we have the Cheif, the kingdom may never fall! (the Player gets out) Player:Wow... so I'm going to keep doing that. ???: You catch on quickly. Player: What the? Who are you? Larexene: So it seems you enjoyed your experience. Player: What do you want with me? Larxene: *Reads Note: Bring the boy to me, ALIVE! He's not a puppet,but merely something more* What is our mistress thinking, how could this boy be any use to her. Player: Enough games! I want answers! *they fight and the Player easily wins* Larexene: So much power......in this.......boy. ARGH! Player: If you don't answer, I'll have to eliminate you! * the Player chages,but a reflect knocks him back* ???: It looks like you failed. Larexene: Mistress, I... ???: I don't want to hear it. You're coming with me boy. Hiruzen: You'd think I'll let you do that? ???: You got lucky this time. *they flee* Player: So I'm going to keep entering these pits? Hiruzen: That is correct. Come with me. Hiruzen: You shall enter this pit now, ready? Player: Yes. (Enters the world Mystic Lands) Player:Hmmm(Sees himself as an old mage with a blue robe, and long beard) *a letter is given to him by a message bird* Player:*goes to the Emperor* You called, your majesty. Emperor: About the incident with the evil wizard, we were able to track who sent him and how he was killed before he could tell us information. We've figured out who sent him! Player: Who would that be? Emperor: That would be one of our gods, Lord Takushi! He's trying to take over this world, hoping he can gain control over the 6 entities, because as you know, he can't even take on 1 by himself. But he still is very powerful. Your task is to go confront Lord Takushi, and defeat him! Can you manage that, Arch Mage? Player: Yes, my emperor. Emperor: You don't have to be formal with me, you've done more than enough for everyone's lives. Player: Yes, thank you.(It seems I can find something in one of the my past lives after all) *defeats many heartless until he finds a portal* Player: This must be God's territory. I can't get in unless I was blessed by a god,but I know a way around it. *uses a shielding spell* Player: Now they'll mistake me as being blessed by a god. *enters Takushi's Domain* Player: So he should be at the fortress at the highest floor. *defeats many enenmies, finally reaching Takushi* Takushi: I'm impressed you got this far, Arch Mage! It seems even old age doesn't stop you. And that means alot coming from me. Player: Why are you going to try and control the entities, answer! Takushi: That's a rude way to ask. But enough talk, have at you! Player: *The Player wins* Player: Tell me now, and tell me all about them. Takushi: I guess you have the right to know, you see they'r----*destroyed by a Dark Firaga* Player: Only one person I know has that attack, Darkness! Darkness: I'm afraid we won't you learn your misson. Player: I destroyed you 1 year ago! Why are you back? Darkness: It's quite simple I-----*argh, grabs his head as he goes into pain* Player: Darkness! *Marluxia appears* Marluxia: Darn it, we have to take him back. Player: *reads Marluxia's mind: We have to make sure those replicas of the entities are ready, otherwise, we won't be able to get boy* (That's all he knows) Player: I'm not letting you get away! * tries to attack Marluxia and Darkness,but they go through a dark corridor* Player: Darn it. *goes back to the Emperor and reports* Emperor: I see, I could tell something was different about you. So it seems you entered a memory world and your trying to get your memories back. Best of luck to you, I hope you succeed. *exits* Player: Larxene show yourself! Larxene: I won't let you get away this time! Player: I'm the one who defeated you... * they fight and the Player eliminates Larxene* Player: That should do it for her. Player: Why do these people keep trying to capture me? What do they want? Hiruzen: Even I don't know. Player: I remember, she's the woman from my vison! My nobody is with her! (Not only do I have to fight fake entities from my memory, that pink haired guy, my nobody, and that woman) Hiruzen: For now just keep focusing on finding your misson. Player: I've seen 2 of my past lives and.......it seems like everyone respects me. They all depend on me. Hiruzen: Like that emperor said, you've saved them many times. Does anything seem different to you? Player: Yes, I've never had so many people do that for me. Hiruzen: Well, it's going to be very common for you. Now enter. *the Player enters and sees himself in sliver armor* Player: Let me guess, Head Warrior? Soldier: Head warrior, sir! Player:(I knew it.....) What is it? Soldier: The De---De---DEVIL wants to speak with you. Player: Thank you for the message, you may be dismissed. *goes to the Devil's Fortress* Devil: Thank you for coming here, now as you know rogue soldiers have been trading illegal valubles. Their location has been given at Hackdirt. Player: Yes, Lord Devil! I won't disappoint you. (That's odd, I haven't been able to control what I say, is there something I don't know about? The devil seemed quite friendly with me, what connection do I have with him? (So the Player defeats the rogue soldiers and retrieves the valubles) Player: Now to..... ARGHHHH! My head! It's in pain! ARGHHHHHHHH! *He sees different flashes: Talking with Darkness in a throne room, mediatating with Saika(the embodiement of souls) watches, discussing battle plans with Devil, and before any other flashes come up he is knocked unconcious. (the ghost of the Warrior of Light, Galen Septim appears before the player as he's/she's knocked out) Galen Septim: It seems that all of the memories are to much for him/her at the moment. It's better to have my reincarnation taken out of here. Player:*wakes up* What happened? Hiruzen: It seems the kind of memory you were recieving was too much. A powerfull memory can be overwhelming when recieving it at the wrong time. Player: I just have to continue on then. I'm in a suit I can't describe. *sees a desk and picks up a scroll: Attorney and Keyblade Master of law* Player: Alright. (After solving a case in court, he noitces something different) Player: I notice that I've been getting stronger. Devil Replica: Greetings. Player: I'll defeat all of you replicas! *defeats Devil easily* I've become stronger than Aqua, Terra, Ven, Chris, and Riku combined. That devil is just as strong as the real one. I couldn't even defeat him by myself, now I can defeat him easily. Time to move on. Player: What am I this time? *sees himself in black darkness armor with purple stripes with a cape* Darkness: Brother, it is time. Player:(brother? I was a being of darkness in one of my lives, and related to darkness?) Player: What is this "time" of which you speak? Darkness: To wipe out the Holy Capital. Once the Oracle of Light is dead, we can rule the Universe. Player: Yes, we shall wipe out those Light scum. I want to see them suffer!(I can't control my actions, the Darkness is overwhelming, even more than Darkness itself, what is this? My huh? 2nd life was not human) *The Player and Darkness wipe out the Soldiers of Light, and make it to the Oracle of Light* Oracle: Well if isn't the Brothers of Darkness? *draws weapon* I shall not let you consume the Universe! Player and Darkness: I'd like to see you try, scum! This is the part where you fall down and bleed to death! (After a long hard battle, they defeat the Oracle) Darkness: The Universe is ours! Brother, if you wish use the Orb to find an answer that''s on your mind. Player:(What are my relations with Darkness, Devil, and Saika?) Orb: You and Darkness were dark rulers for a great time in history, when your life span ended, the Light entity defeated him. You and Devil were partners in trading. You were Saika's student. That is all. (The Player is sent back) Player: This is unbelievable! Hiruzen, I was pure light in all of my lives! Why was my 2nd life pure Darkness! Hiruzen: I don't know, this can happen. Remember, in all of your lives, you had all atributes that includes Nature Atributes such as Fire, Earth, Water. You don't need to worry, move on.'' Player:I'm in the same uniform Lord Keshin was in. Master Saika! What am I learning today! Saika: It's time, you became a Sage. Player: What kind of Sage? Saika: You will learn how to communicate with souls. A Sage of Souls. To learn this ability, you must do what 1 soul requests, that is all. Player:(No wonder Keshin could control them): Yes, Master! Hi, what can I do for you? Soul:Touch rock, answers you will find. Player: Not much of a request..... *touches rock* What is that? It looks like me as this life?! *fights it* Thanks alot Soul, I really FOUND ANSWERS from that! Huh? "There is more to your misson then you think" First an Orb, now a Rock is telling me what to do? I've gone mad. *exits and sees the Saika memory replecia* Saika: You were the best apprentice I had, from what I know from you remember. Now I have to defeat you. Player: I defeated you once, and I can defeat you again. *they fight with soul abilties until the Player wins* Player: Poor replica, forced to fight knowing they are fakes. Hiruzen: You still have to fight Darkness, Marluxia, and their matress, maybe even your nobody. I fear the worst. Player: Why? Hirzuen: Their maitress is the Entity of memories. She may give memories of the past lives from when she first met, let's see the 1,000,000 life. She was the student of that life. Player: What? My former student? Hiruzen: Knowing that you taught her how to fight, I don't know what to do. Cade and Master Xesthan are out of reach, and she may be even stronger than them combined. Player: I have no choice, she'll try to make us bind in an illusion if she takes control of me. And she'll find me, even if I hide. The maitress needs to be defeated. Hiruzen: You're becoming more like your past lives every second. Well, I'm too old to fight, so good luck. But you still have more worlds to go. Player: Right! (It looks like I'm an a ancient gold robe) ???: Master, we're done resting. We have to confront the God of Thorn and the God of Thunder before they reach Kingdom Hearts. Player: Right, apprentice. ( I know that is the entity, her name is Guren!) Guren, make sure you use everything I've taught you. Guren: Yes master, I won't let you down! (they walked up to Death Valley and see the two gods) Thorn: Well if it isn't the all mighty Warrior of the Wind... Thunder:...and the new entity Guren. You really think you can stop us from taking Kingdom Hearts? Guren: No one has ever managed to take it, not even Gods will suceed. Player: Apprently you should have been arranged to have godly brains because you may have the power of a god,but you're both fools all the same. Thunder and Throne: Watch as we send you two to the plains of Oblivion! *their power sends a shockwave* Guren: Master! Player: Be carefull! (After a long intense battle, they win) Player: You did well, I should send a recommendation to the other entities telling them you're now able to take your place as the Entity of Memories. Guren: Thank you Master, I shall return whenever I'm in need of training. *exists memory world* Player: How could she have changed? I guess I won't know till I find her. Player: What is this place? *sees the town he's in is destroyed* The necromancers are attacking, I have to defeat the king for this to end! *defeats many Necromancers* Player:Zishi, King of Necromancers, why are attacking this town!? Zishi: To take your body! Player: You're killing all of these people for that?! ( Zishi: I don't care who lives and dies,I need your body to destroy the universe! Player: You monster! You shall learn not to mess with me! *kills him* Player: Okay, so what did I get out of this? *Galen Septim appears before the Player as a ghost* It's you! Galen: So I see everything's coming along fine with you. Anyway, what I'm about to tell you won't be usefull untill you learn of your task. "Each bird that is born from an egg, needs to learn how to fly it's own way." Player: Can you tell me the task? Galen: the explanation is long, so that's why I'm having you find it. I can't contact you for very long, and I'm not allowed to tell you. Good luck. Player: I'll worry about the riddle later. *leaves* Marluxia: I can't let you leave. Now come to our maitress! Player: No!(I haven't visted all of the pits yet, so I can't go) I refuse! *defeats Marluxia* Player: I need to keep going! (The Player is now in the world, Keyblade Graveyard) Player: I'm here again, I was here when I recieved training from Saika, now what? Was in the Keyblade War?! Rock: No. Did you forget that it was 800 years ago in your time? Player: It's you, I swear please die! Rock: Touch me, answers you will find. Player: I've had enough of you, here's your answer! *destroys Rock* HA! Try and tell me what to do this time! What it had an explosive! I need to run! *escapes* What the hell was that! Hermit: You know all rocks do is say random crap from fortune cookies right? Player: Really? Wait, all rocks here give answers? Hermit: Yes, now why are you in a desserted place like this. Player: I came in search of a relic. Hermit: Relic? I can find 1 in an abonandoned research center underground, it was where you destroyed the rock. Player:*looks at the hole* Thank you. *goes inside* How many abandoned places am I going to visit? Aha! *sees the first version of the Ultima Weapon ever made* Wow! This is rare, not even Master Xesthan wields this. No one has ever been able to make or wield this Keyblade anymore! *attempts to take the Keyblade when suddenly a Lingering Spirit appears and takes it.* ???: Fireball! Player:*dodges and gets out of the chamber* I swear, that spell was a Naruto rip off. Wait, Naruto hasn't even around that long! Wait, that's the armor of Hashrima! The first Keyblade Wielder! Last time I checked, he didn't die here! What's going on?! Hashrima: You appear to have much skill with the Keyblade, now show me how well you can harness the weapon that I created! Player:(So in this life I'm a Battle Mage with power and magic beyond normal, awsome!) Yes! (After a very long intense battle, the Player wins) Hashrima: Who knew someone old like me could be defeated by young man that only looks like he's 25? The Keyblade wielders seem to getting stronger, my Legacy wasn't a waste after all. Take my Keyblade and hide it, my soul is fading and my keyblade is too powerful. Player: I will. (in the memory world, he goes to the Abandoned Keyblade Academy Xesthan trained him and places it underground with an enchantment to protect it from being found and wielded) *exists* Player: Darkness! I will show you my resolve once more! Darkness*teleports behind him, with his back turned* Let's get to it. *both Darkness and the Player jump back and use Firaga* Player and Darkness: You will know resolve(player) darkness(Darkness)! (After a long intense battle, the Player wins) Darkness: I am....free.... Player: At least all of the memory replicas are gone. I've had to many intense battles, when this is over, I really need to start training, not to mention compared to all of my opponents, I still lack experience. Despite, having many lives,but then again, I'm still young. (arrives in the world Barren Waste Lands, the Player is seen in a ninja uniform that's black and orange stripes) Player:Okay, so this world is called barren waste lands? I saw a town 7 miles from here. (I'm a ninja, cool. So I make shurikens out of magic and my hand to hand combat skills are awsome here.) *checks journal* So I'm here because an emo ninja named Sauce, has gone high on drugs and went to a person who wants his body.... (O_O) so he can kill his pet Crow(wow,this gone really is high) and I'm suppose to take him back to the town before he gets suidical enough to kill himself. I swear, I've heard this before somewhere. *sees the Sauce* Player: Hey, what the heck do you think you're doing?! Stop being a high emo guy, and that R2-D2(how unoriginal ._.) person wants to rape you! Get back where before you get rapped. Sauce: When I get more medicine from R2-D2, I will be able to kill my pet crow! Player: You're crazy! Do you want to die! It looks like I have to knock you out before you get scared for life by a hooker! *battle begins,but guess what I'm actually going to type the battle. It might be short so, this is my first time typing a fight* Player: Lightning cutter! *Sauce jumps over the attack and the Player charges with a punch that hits* *sticks out 2 fingers and points it to Sauce* Fire Despell! *Sauce comes out unharmed gives the player a barrage of punches then kicks the his stomach, sending him towards the ground* Player: Damn it. *the Player and Sauce start to clash their fists and keyblades towards each other until the Player cuts off Sauce's hands and attempts to knock Sauce out ,but Sauce uses Fire breath on the Player and starts kicking him* Player: (Everytime I knock him down, he keeps coming back) *grabs Keyblade attempts to attack Sauce , only to be blocked by his keyblade* Player:(he's using his mouth to fight with the keyblade?) *the battle continues and the blades keep clashing. The Player and the Sauce eventually jump back* Player:(This is my chance!) *charges magic in his keyblade, and has white aura around him* Here I go, Holy Barēdo! *runs up and sends his oppoent fly towards a tree, knocking him out, the Player wins* Player: I think I almost killed him..... *exists memory world* Player: Wierdest experience ever.*sees Void's Shadow before him* Void! Void: It's been a long time. Anyway, I found out where your nobody and that woman Guren is. (Void explains that Guren and the Player's nobody are in another world, which Void will lead the Player to, and they embark to the world) Player: Why do entities always have someone to do their bidding? Void: It's very common Darkness had Xehanort serve him, and Riku was his apprentice. Then, Saika, Keshin, and his commanders. The Devil with the Demons, and the lesser demons. Although, Guren's apprentice has none of his own. They land on the world, Shallow Fragrance. Void: I can help you fight until we get to Guren, then I can't go any further. *they fight through many heartless and nobodies until they see Guren's Fortress* Player: Why do all entities have a Fortress. I wouldn't be surprised if the other entities had them to. Guren is on the 16th floor. *they fight alot of enemies until they reach floor 8, where the Player's nobody is* Player: Why are you with Guren anyway? Rejoin with me and become whole. Nazo no Okato: I refuse to rejoin with you, I will absorb you and become my own person! *he quickly gets behind the Player, trying to hit him with his keyblade,but the Player dodges. He then tries to deal several blows,but are blocked* Player: Blizzardaga! *it is blocked, and when Nazo no Okato'd strike raid his thrown at him. He attempts to block,but it turns out to be an illusion and is hit by the real keyblade. Nazo no Okato: Dark Flame! *the player dodges,but it follows him until he uses reflect* Void:(I"ve seen that spell before....!) Listen, he has as much knowledge on your past lives then you do! Player: That move was used by you and Darkness. How does know? Void: He happens have memories of your 2nd life, that move was founded by you and Darkness! Defeat him quickly! Player: Right! *after a very long battle, the Player defeats his nobody and absorbs his nobody. Making him whole* Player: What the? *he sees memories that the nobody had from other lives and recieves more memories* Player: I recieved more memories,but I still don't know what I have to do. Void: Since Guren is in the room called,the station of memories, something may trigger. *many floors later until they reach the end of the 15th floor* Void: This is as far as I can go. Best of luck to you. *vanishes* Player: Alright. *draws keyblade* Here I go! *enters floor 16* Guren: Well if it isn't the one who used to be my master, come in. Player: What do you want with me?! Guren: I was hoping your nobody would have defeated you as I gave him memories,but failed. Player: Give me my memories! Guren: I would, this if you become my apprentice. Player: Never! Guren: Then you shall die! Blizzardaga! Player:(I can't dodge) (suddenly the ghost of the Warrior of Light appears in front of the Player, blocking the attack. Galen Septim: If one seeks memory, memory may seek them. *disappears* (white aura is appearing around the Player. Becoming larger as it changes to blue* Guren: Firaga! Player: I don't think so! *he suddenly uses a reflect spell around Guren's hand, canceling the attack* Guren: That's his spell from,.....back then! *Guren tries to hit the Player several times only to be stopped by a new move and spell* Player: Hpmh, you think you can defeat me like that? You must be mistaken. Guren: Don't tell me you have-- Player: Regained all of my memories from every single past life. Correct. Now prepare to be sent away to the void! *the Player defeats her easily* Guren: Curse you! *transforms into the figure that appears behind Marluixa in KH ReCom* *the Player still defeats her* Guren: I'm not finished. You will die here! *transforms into what appears to be her original form,but this time she has purple aura around her* Player:*transforms into Master Light Form 1st level* *after a long battle, the Player wins* Arlight, I know what to do. (Flash back: "Warrior of Light: If you are seeing this message, you've recieved your memories. As stupid as it seem you have to defeat the corrupted entities. By now you must have defeated some them. Their motive is to steal your power. Anyway, your mission is to defeat threats that surrond the past. Seek Light himself when you are ready. He's the only one that's not after you. Good luck.") Player: I still want to get more training from Master first. Even though I've become much stronger, he's still much stronger than I am. I can tell that, this isn't going to be easy. As, I may have gotten my memories back,but that doesn't mean I'll have the combined strength of my lives. *leaves on his gummi ship* After credits, a cutscene is shown. Void: Xesthan, Cade, he's done it. Master Xesthan: I'm not very surprised, you have to expect more from my apprentice. He's recieved my training, it's not just being reincarnated over and over. Anyway Cade, how come you remember your past lives? Cade: No idea. Although, I think there's more forces then the entities at work. Another cutscene is shown. ???:Shall we darling? ???2: Not now, it isn't time. That boy/girl will meet his/her end soon enough. Just like his/her mother and father. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE END Ventus's Story Ventus: Master. Master Eraqus: Yes Ventus? Ventus: I have to accomplish my task. Master Eraqus: Ah, yes. Well Ventus I think you should go 5 days from now. It's to soon. Ventus: Yes. (5 days later) (on the keyblade rider) Ventus: Where do I even start? Huh? (his keyblade starts glowing, and a hologram of Sliver appears before him) Sliver: If you get message, that means you are officially starting your task on bringing back the 6 sages. You will learn more this, right now follow the Sliver Light. (a sliver light appears) Ventus: That's the light! *follows it until he lands on the world, that was shown in beginning of LQ2. The Unknown City* Ventus: *looks around* I wonder where I should start. Let's see, something tells me to go this way. *walks until he sees an abandoned building* Alright, this should be the place. *walks in and continues until he sees the conferance room* Ventus: I see, this is where the 6 Sages worked before they died. *goes into Sliver's room and his ghost appears* Sliver: Welcome Dragon Legacy. Ventus: Sliver! My name is Ventus. I've done everything you told me. Sliver: Yes, I've been watching you and the other boy as well, the reincarnation of the Warrior of Light. I must say, I didn't expect you to make it this far at your age. Ventus: Why did I have to find all the other 5 Legacies if I had to do this mission alone? Sliver: I will answear that soon. Anyway, to bring back the Sages I don't mean resurrect us. Follow me. *they go upstairs from Sliver's room* You see these 6 orbs before you? I will explain. You must hold an orb with light energy to travel into a location where you will find a succesor to the previous 6 Sages. Ventus: I'll pick up the Sliver orb, a leader is need as soon as possible. *it glows and teleports him into another world* (Ventus is seen in a mysterious castle) Ventus: What is this? I think the person I'm looking for is here. *after fighting many nobodies and heartless, he walks into a chamber* Ventus:*sees a figure in a strange color, his eyes blind to him since the person has a color that his brain can't figure out* What are you? Sentient: I am a fragment of what you are. Show me your power. Ventus:*draws keyblade*: Let's go! *Ventus wins* Ventus:*a light appears around him and gets a sliver robe* So that means I'm, suppose to be the leader. *teleports back* Sliver: Well done, not only have you become a Sage,but you have now inherited my abilities. You even have a new keychain take a look. Ventus:*when he draws it, it's shown to be sliver and a unique blade with curves* Wow, so I'm suppose to find the others? Sliver: Correct. Now, I needed you gather the six legacies because, not only did it active my message,but it made the orbs appears as well. So, are you prepared to go into 5 other worlds? What you just did was the easy part. Ventus: I am. Sliver: Very well, select another orb. (I'm sorry,but this story is rather short and since it's scripted like a game and this is suppose to be a bonus, here's how it is. He finds the other 5 Sages and goes to Sliver) Sliver:Well done, Ventus. Or should I say Sliver II? Ventus: So we're going to be the Sages right? Sliver: Correct, this place to old for you six to be here, go back to the Land of Depature, and run it in one of Eraqus's rooms. Orange II: Let's get going I'm hungry. Green II: I don't know how you even got chosen. Gold II: These people are annoying me hurry up! Blue II: Just be patient. Ventus: We're going to go by gummi ship, it should only take 3 days, we got food, beds, everything. Everyone: Yeah! *runs in the ship and starts talking* Ventus: So Sliver, how is he? Sliver: You mean the Light Warrior? Ventus: Yes. Sliver: He's recovered his memory and has become much stonger than before, such as you have. Since you inherited my abilties, the other 5 Sages have inherited abilites as well. The universe is in good hands. Good luck Ventus. Ventus: Thanks. *as the ships leaves, the credits start* THE END Category:Stories